Fixing Time, Fixing Destiny
by JadeLMSkywalker
Summary: This is a One Shot story. What would’ve happened to the world as we know it if Harry Potter had been murdered one dark night. Assisted by the last people he had expected. What would one person do to change history and to stop what had happened that nigh


Author: Jade L. M. Skywalker

Beta Reader: C. Evans

Release Times: One time shot

Category: Angst/Romance/General.

Spoilers: Books 1-5

Warnings: Possible OC: Out Of Character, Character Death

Rating: PG

Characters: Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Molly and Arthur Weasley, James Potter, Lily Potter, Jane Granger, and David Granger

Summary: What would've happened to the world as we know it if Harry Potter had been murdered one dark night. Assisted by the last people he had expected. What would one person do to change history and to stop what had happened that night so long ago.

Disclaimer: Alas I own nothing, I am just borrowing these wonderful toys for this story and I hereby promise to put my toys away when I am finished. Therefore these wonderful toys belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic Publishing and Warner Brothers Inc. In general, anything you recognize is not mine.

_This World That I Live In_

_Through these eyes that I see_

_Looking outward onto thee_

_Many visions pass before me_

_Sometimes feeling out to sea_

_As time passes me_

_I realize this world that I see_

_Is a world foreign to me_

_A world without love or the chance to be free_

_Let alone the chance to be me_

_This world that I see_

_Can live without me_

_So I will no longer see_

_Through these eyes that I see_

_I'll just let them be_

_Here without me_

_With no chance to be free_

_By Jade Skywalker_

AN: Here's another two a.m. story. I hope you enjoy it, though I must warn you it deals with time travel. What can I say, I watched a show on time travel and this just popped in my mind. I was unable to get this story to my Beta's so forgive my errors and such. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

Fixing Time

Fixing Destiny

"Tell us again," a little voice pleads tiredly.

"It's already past your bedtime little one," an aged voice says happily knowing she will do as asked.

"Pwease Grandma," another little voice asks.

"Alright then," Molly Weasley says sitting down in the rocking chair that is in place between the two beds her grandchildren are sleeping on. "Now get under the covers Lily and James," she says sternly as she watches the two of them move quickly to comply with her request.

"Now it all started many years before you were born," Molly starts to tell the tale of just how life turned out to be as free as it is, a life they are so grateful for. A life she is so happy had been spared and that history didn't play itself out as it once had.

Ronald Weasley was anything but happy; to even say he was miserable would be a gross understatement. Then again this could be said of nearly the last ten years of his life. To top it all off, he is in trouble with his wife of eight years, a type of trouble wise men avoid. He looks down at his feet as they keep in pace with his movements, he is walking a familiar path though he has not been here in many years. He looks up as he sees his destination slowly comes into sight and he finds his feet are now made of lead and each step is taken with more difficulty. His heart thuds painfully in his chest as the pain is slowly reopened a pain so widespread and complete he doesn't know what to do to heal it. He doesn't want to, he wants the cause of this nearly complete pain to be removed, he wants him to live again. He pauses as he comes to his destination at last. "Hello my friend," he whispers in greeting before dropping to his kneels in excruciating pain and loss. It feels as though it had happened just moments before, not ten years ago. His eyes grace the headstone before him and he finds his sight blurring from unshed tears.

Here Lies

Harry James Potter

Beloved Son, Godson, Friend, and Brother

Born July 31st 1986

Died July 24th 2002

Rest in Peace

Whereas you had none in life

"Why did you have to die," Ron almost shouts out in pain. "Why did you have to leave us," he whispers the pain very clear in his voice. "Why did you have to leave me," Ron asks the same question he asked the last time he was here nearly four years ago. "I miss you," he finally admits as a tear escapes his eye, trying not to cry but realizing it's too late. "Hermione and I aren't doing too well," he says folding his legs before him. "I know," he says closing his eyes imagining his friend sitting with him in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Tower all those years ago. "I know it's my fault," he says as though answering a question. "I have been seeing Lavender off and on for years now," he confesses to the grave in front of him. "I have a confession," he says after a moment of silence as he builds up his courage, "I only married Hermione because I thought you would want us to be together," he finally admits something he hasn't told anyone before, not even himself. "I was going to ask Lavender out the next day, then," He pauses as his voice hitches, "Then dad told us about your murder and everything changed," he says in explanation. "I knew I had to take care of her since you were no longer able to, I needed your help and you weren't there, I need your help now, but your not here and I can't blame you," he says as he lowers his head in shameful sorrow.

"Mum I know he's been cheating on me," Hermione Weasley says with tears in her eyes as she leans into her mother's welcoming embrace.

Jane Granger looks down at the top of her daughters head and then around at the foreign house they have to live in now. Their own home was attacked in Hermione's seventh year and they almost died, luckily they were able to get out in time and since then they have been staying in the very same house Hermione had before her fifth year. Grimmauld Place wasn't a happy place, but at least it was a place they could stay. "I'm sorry dear," she says comforting her daughter once again with the pain she knows will never lessen. She knows Hermione loves another, someone who is no longer with them and hasn't been for along time now.

"What do I do," Hermione asks pulling slightly back and away from her mother to look her in the eyes as though hoping all the answers are waiting in her mother's eyes.

Jane pauses to think about this and then mentally shrugs, "Do you love him," she finally asks.

Hermione looks down at this question not wanting to answer it, "I do," she says finally.

"But as a lover," Jane clarifies.

Hermione looks up to meet her mothers' knowing eyes, her eyes widening with her own shock. "No, as a brother," she admits after having a moment to think, wondering if she wanted to admit this or not.

"Then why did you marry him," Jane asks knowing this is the first time her daughter has been forthcoming with answers she has been wishing for, for nearly a decade.

"Because I thought he would want me too," Hermione says softly once again looking away from her mother.

Jane sighs as she hears this; it is just as she feared. She knows who she is talking about, there is only one person Hermione really refers to as he, and that is Harry James Potter, a boy who was brutally murdered in his own home years ago. "Harry would have wanted you to be happy," she points out.

"I don't know," Hermione says knowing it is a lie; she knows that Harry would roll over in his grave if he heard her say that. She knows in her heart all Harry every wanted was for everyone around him to be happy. Something the world is not. In the years following Harry's death many others followed, almost instantly after losing Harry, they lost Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye-Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. Then almost two years after losing them, they lost both Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore in one night.

"Yes you do," Jane points out lifting her daughters chin till her eyes meet her own.

Tears roll freely down Hermione's face as she takes in the look her mother gives her, "I miss him," she sobs out tearfully as she once again throws herself at her mother hoping for a miracle she knows will never come.

"I know dear," Jane says as she encircles her arms around her daughter and her own tears start to fall. She may have never met Harry Potter face to face, or at least talked with him, but she did know him. She knew him through her daughter and so it is with this loss of such a kind and caring person that she finds her hopes of being free dashed almost completely.

"What's worse is I have nothing of his. They destroyed all his belongings," Hermione laments once again.

David Granger was avoiding the front room like the plague; he had taken one look at his daughter and knew in that instant things would never be the same. For him, it is about time the two realize they shouldn't be together. He just hates the fact the one person who his daughter loves, is well, dead. So instead of being forced to watch as his daughter's heart break again, causing his own to break along side hers, he disappeared to wander once again through this magical house, this magical prison they have been forced to live in while the world outside is at war. A war unlike anything known to man, a war worse then any of the history books could explain and the movies could dream. A war where it doesn't matter who or what you believe in, no one is safe.

With this thought in mind he makes his way to the library once again, wanting to look at the different wars in magical history. He knows it won't help, but he just can't help needing to know this isn't the worse it has ever been. He looks up at the different titles, with a sigh he starts to read them aloud, "Hogwarts: A History, A History of Merlin, The Battle of the Tormented, The Goblin Rebellion, Albus Dumbledore and the History of Harry Potter." David continues his pursuit of the titles, "The Separation of," he drifts off and steps back to the last book he read. "This wasn't here before," he says to the empty room as he lifts his hand up and removes the book from the shelf. "Albus Dumbledore and the History of Harry Potter," he rereads with a slight shake of his head. With a shrug he decides to learn more about the boy his daughter loves even after his death. Sitting down in the closest chair he pulls open the cover and starts to read information he knows his daughter never told him.

Hermione looks up at her mother, "I'm going to ask for a divorce," she finally tells her mother.

"I know," Jane says giving Hermione a soft reassuring smile.

"HERMIONE," David shouts as he runs down the stairs at an alarming rate.

Both women look over at David wondering what is happening, "Dad," Hermione asks looking at him in confusion. She is even more confused when she looks at the book in his hands.

"He was the only one who could have stopped them," David says as he drags in a deep breath as he tries to calm himself. "He wasn't even to have been placed with them, they weren't really family," he continues as he throws himself in the nearest chair. "They abused him," he says sadly looking down at the book. "They, they," he pauses unable to put all the horror into words.

"Dad, what are you talking about," Hermione asks with a squeak.

David raises the book so Hermione and Jane can read the title; he knows when they understand what he's saying. "I was in the library and this caught my eye, it wasn't there before," he rushes out knowing he is still having a bit of a problem with this fact. "It has the Prophecy in its entirety," he whispers looking up into his daughters tearing eyes. Standing up he takes the book and hands it to her, "I have a feeling you weren't suppose to find it until now," he says with a soft shrug as his daughter gently takes the book into her hands as though it holds the secrets to her heart.

"They hurt him," Jane asks looking up at her husband.

David blinked, "The book only talks about what can be proven. It contains what they asked specifically in the Dursley's trial. Though the book admits here that there was more than likely a lot of things left out, more than what was written in here," he says softly knowing his daughter never knew.

"Why didn't he tell me," Hermione asks not wanting to believe what her dad has just told her.

"I don't know," David says and then pauses as the fire burst into green flames and a head can be seen.

"Ron," Hermione greets with a nod of her head.

"We need to talk," Ron says softly.

"Yes we do," Hermione agrees as she closes her eyes softly.

Three Weeks Later

Hermione found herself at the Burrow for the night, a place she had thought she would never be in again. Though he knew she had to come and inform Molly of their arrangements, or more to the point, the divorce. Molly wasn't surprised with the news, it seems everyone but she and Ron knew they weren't meant to be with each other. It seems everyone but the two of them knew they were only together to keep the memory of Harry alive. She sits down in the old comfortable rocker as she pulls out the book her dad found when all of this started. She hasn't had a chance to read it yet, but judging from her dad's reactions she isn't going to like it. There are many things about what he had said that night that has caused her more heartbreak than her divorce, Harry was abused. Slowly she opens the book and begins to read the words of a former Professor, the last true hope after Harry had died.

Molly watches as her former daughter-in-law, but daughter in her heart sits down in a chair and begins to read the book. She finds herself wandering back over the years that she has known this strong and stubborn young lady and in her mind and heart she knows her son and her were never meant to be together. It was always to have been Hermione and Harry, or Harry and Hermione. They had a special relationship that Ron and Hermione could never have, Harry would know almost instantly what Hermione needed without a word being exchanged, and Hermione would know what Harry needed. Though this seemed to have been hampered when Sirius was killed in the Department of Mysteries, it was as though something happened that night, well something more than they know.

Molly feels the tears stinging the back of her eyes as she thinks about the young raven haired boy, he had such a kind and caring soul. He never deserved the fate he was forced to face. He was too young to die, he wasn't even sixteen and his life had been snuffed out so easily. Then the true pain would find her heart, she lost most of her family in a war that threatens to take more. A war with no end in sight and no hope to turn to, everything seems so incredibly impossible nowadays and everyday after Harry had been more or less slaughtered.

Hermione reaches up to wipe away the tears now streaming down her face as she continues to read things she never knew about and hates that they occurred. She finds herself mentally repeating _why, didn't he tell me didn't he trust me. Of course he did, he was just being Harry and protecting you, even if it was from his memories and his pain_. As she reads she finds answers to questions she has been asking for years, since they became friends really, answers she doesn't like. She finds the truth to what had occurred that night so long ago, she learns that Petunia Dursley wasn't Lily Evans' sister but that Lily was in fact adopted. Lily, it turns out was a pure-blood, a powerful one at that, daughter of Hufflepuff and Dumbledore, where James was the son of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Merlin to name a few. His death was preventable, and it was pre-meditated by none other than the Dursleys. Turning the last page she finds herself staring at words left to her by her former Headmaster.

_Ms. Granger_

_This book has been spelled to appear for you when you realize just who it was you are meant to be with. Harry. It was with a broken heart that I learned of these things, things I could not fix myself. I know I will never be able to explain or ask for his forgiveness, but I can ask you to do something which only you can. To go back in time and try and fix this horrid mistake, and to set time right, for you see Harry Potter wasn't meant to die._

_Peter Pettigrew has fulfilled his debt to Harry by giving me the exact information from that night so long ago. It seems the Dursley's hated Harry with all of their might, more than what is excusable in any human. However, they wished so completely to be rid of him that they joined forces with Death Eaters and were slowly poisoning Harry. Not only did they poison him, they beat him repeatedly and harshly. However, on that night he made his last walk to the near by park. He disappeared at six and didn't show up until about nine, a three hour window where no one knew where he was or what exactly he was doing._

_It is where you need to go, he needs to know not to trust his family, that they are in fact not his family. Why you? You ask, easy he still trusts you. He wasn't able to trust me at that point, things happened that shouldn't have, but this spell can only be completed by someone who loves him with all their heart and soul. Which I believe you do, and since you are now no longer married to Ron, I believe you will feel safe doing this, just know this, what you do will change things, but if you are unable to gain his trust he may still die that night. _

_Don't hide who you are, let him know and you might be surprised with the results. Be true to who you are, be true to your heart and let your love show._

_The spell is Transporto Amit Kcabered Eropaleted Miner Efife Tempts O're __Havana__ Arrea Arena Yevina. Just wave your wand in a circular fashion above your head as you say the incantation. The time you will be aloud to stay there isn't permanent; it is very limited, three hours at the most. I know this is a difficult choice for you, but I am afraid there is a time limit on when they can be used. You have until the eleventh anniversary to do this. I just hope you are willing to do this, though no one but you will know one way or the other. _

_Good luck_

_Albus Dumbledore _

"And the man thinks I won't do this," Hermione asks the book softly. She looks around and then down at herself. She realizes for the first time in years that she has more or less become a ghost of who she once was. She isn't the same as when she had last seen Harry. Her heart jumps a beat as she realizes she is going to be seeing him again, and soon if she has anything to do about it. Even if she will only see him for an hour or two it will be enough to get her through the rest of her life. Who's she kidding; she will never be able to get enough of him.

Standing up she makes her way for her cloak and throws it on as she tucks the book into one of her inside pockets. She picks up her wand and starts to twirl it a circular motion above her head as she carefully repeats each word.

Pulling the door closed behind him, trying his best to ignore the anticipation in his heart as he turns around and starts walking away from a place he hates so, though more so this past summer than any before. He closes his eyes briefly as his steps echo in the fading light of the coming night, instantly he is assaulted with memories of the night in the Department of Mysteries. The night he killed his Godfather and nearly all of his friends, who to him are more than friends they are family.

Reaching up his right hand he gently rubs the forming bruise on his left upper arm. With a sigh he continues his heartbreaking journey down memory lane. He remembers all the danger he had placed his friends in, a danger they should never have been in. All because they are his friends they were forced to grow up faster than they should. He knows what the Prophecy says, but he still can't help but feel his friends would be much better off without him in their lives.

Fighting back a cough he inhales deeply as he makes his way past the alley where the Dementor attacked him and Dudley last summer. He pauses briefly to look into its shadowed depths before shaking his head and continuing on his self appointed journey.

Looking around he tries to see if Dudley and his motley crew are out and about tonight, though he can't help but shake the feeling his 'family' is up to something, something he knows in his heart that might be the death of him. He knows they are trying to poison him, he knows they are poisoning him and yet he also knows he can't prove it or if it isn't his mind playing tricks on him. He's been listening to Mad-Eye way too much, his mind supplies in explanation.

Making his way over to the swings, he gently lowers himself into one, slowly he starts to rock as his mind drifts back to his Godfather and how he will never see or hear him again. It has been a horrible summer and he knows things will only get worse. He hasn't written to any of his friends, hoping to spare them his fate, and only responds to the owls the Order sends but only to reassure them he is alive. If only they knew exactly what is happening behind closed doors. If only they knew of the beatings, the demeaning remarks, the starvation, the pain in his heart. Though he can sit here and recount everything in his mind, he knows he will never tell them. If there is one thing he will protect them from, it is his past.

How he wishes Hermione were here with him, she would know what to do. Mentally cursing him self for trying to bring her into this pain he forces himself to look at the fading sun over the tops of the houses in the distance. As he watches, he can't help but feel something important is about to happen, something that will change everything, more so than what his family is up to. Looking around he tries to figure out why he feels he's no longer alone. Suddenly he jumps causing himself to fall backwards out of the swing as a bright white light appears before him. He watches from his fallen position on the ground with his feet still in the swing as the light slowly fades away to reveal the very person he had been wishing for, but he knows it isn't his Hermione, but an older one. He knows instantly who she is and he knows it isn't a trick, how he knows this, he doesn't know, he just does.

Hermione slowly looks around her, seeing an empty, dark, park and nothing else. Slowly tears start to fall as she realizes she doesn't know where she is, she doesn't know if this is the right park, the right day, the right time, she doesn't know anything. She slowly drops to her knees as she fights against the sobs wanting escape, she brings up her hands and buries her face in them as she realizes she never even thought about checking to see if it had in fact been Dumbledore who had written the book or the note, she just jumped at the chance to see Harry again, even if for a moment. "I failed you Harry," she whimpers sadly, "I am so sorry," she cries into her hands.

Harry blinks in shock as he watches the older version of his dear friend all but collapse in agony, something he had never wanted to see. He slowly disentangles himself from the swing and stands up. Wiping the dirt off his over sized pants he creeps his way over to the seemingly hysterical woman. He pauses in his steps as he hears her words. "You could never fail me and you have nothing to be sorry for," he whispers softly as he kneels down besides her hating that she is crying because of something dealing with him. "It is I who am sorry," he says as the hysterical woman's head snaps up and looks at him in shock.

"Harry," Hermione whispers softly and yet hopefully. He is as handsome as she remembers him being though she hates to see the pain in his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yes," Harry manages to say before he is tackled by a hug that makes Mrs. Weasley's pale in comparison.

"Harry," Hermione cries as she buries her head in the crook where his shoulder and neck meet. She breathes his scent in, hoping to commit it to memory.

"Are you alright," Harry asks confused by her reactions, if he didn't know any better it is as if she hasn't seen him in a long time.

"You're alive," Hermione can't help but whimper as she pulls the figure closer to her. "You're real," she cries loving the fact she is touching him again and hating the fact she can't stay here forever.

"What's going on," Harry asks as he encircles his arms around her, trying his hardest to continue to breathe.

Hermione pulls back reluctantly, knowing she has to tell him now before her time with him runs out and she will never see him again. "I," she starts and then sobs overcomes her.

"Sit down," Harry says to the older lady, "It hurts to be on your knees for large amounts of time," he offers with a gentle yet concerned smile.

Hermione does as he tells her, loving the fact she can see that smile she has so missed and needed to see for ten years. "Thank you," she whispers as she takes the offered handkerchief from him, something he started carrying around for her to use and it seems he hasn't ever really stopped.

"Now start again," Harry says sitting down directly in front of her with his legs crossed.

Hermione looks at him and can't help but say, "I love you Harry James Potter," she can only smile as he blushes the brightest red she has ever seen him.

"Er," he squeaks looking away from her shyly.

"Harry," Hermione says realizing she may not have time for playing catch up and she needs to tell him this before she can talk with him more. "Your Aunt is poisoning you," she says watching his reaction. She is surprised when he just looks at her and nods for her to continue. "She is working with Death Eaters and they will come tonight and kill you," she rushes out as she closes her eyes against the fresh wave of tears. "She isn't even your mother's sister, your mother was adopted," she says opening her eyes as the tears start to fall.

Harry takes in the woman before him, "Are you happy," he asks after a moment.

Hermione is taken aback, "Is that all you have to say," she asks trying to sound mad.

"Tell me about what happens afterwards," Harry says looking her directly in the eyes.

She blinks and then looks into his eyes and realizes he is serious, so slowly she starts to recount everything that happened. The death of the Weasley's, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Dumbledore, her and Ron's marriage and divorce, the fact her parents are forced to stay in the same house that was Sirius's. The war happening in her time, the fact they are losing and there is no hope for survival. She reaches into her cloak and removes the book Dumbledore had written and handed it over to him as he took all this in calmly, more calmly than he should. "It's hard times, you don't know who you can trust," she finishes off.

Harry nods his head in understanding, "Why did you marry Ron if you weren't happy," he asks after a moment.

Hermione sighs at this, "We only married because we thought you would want us to," she admits telling him the result of her and Ron's last argument.

"Didn't you realize I would only want what would make you happy," he asks looking at her intently as though waiting for something.

"You were already dead," she whispers as her eyes drop to the ground.

She can almost feel Harry stiffen when she says these words, she watches as his hand slowly rises and gently lifts her chin until their eyes meet, "Are you saying what I think your saying," he asks softly and she knows his words carry more emotion in them then anything else they have said tonight.

"That and more," Hermione admits as the seemingly endless supply of tears continues to roll down her cheeks. She pauses as she watches him watch her and then she just can't help it anymore, "Why didn't you tell me," she asks sorrowfully.

Harry blinks in surprise, "About what," he asks almost reluctantly.

"About what the Dursley's did, about the Prophecy, about everything," she asks exasperated.

"I just learned the Prophecy after the Department of Mysteries," Harry says looking at her with wide eyes, "And for the Dursley's," he pauses and then shrugs as he looks down. "I was going to tell someone when I arrived at Hogwarts, but then I learned who and what I was and knew I couldn't tell anyone. I tried to tell you a couple of times but," he shrugs again, "by that time I liked being the person you seen me as and I so wanted to be the best friend you needed, that you are to me and that meant," he drifts off still looking away from her.

"You thought I wouldn't like you if you had told me," Hermione says in horror as she finally receives answers to her questions.

"You and Ron always seemed to be the ones who liked each other," Harry says looking up at her with tears in his own eyes. "I love you and I knew I could never have you," he admits something he has never told anyone.

"Ron and I are more like brother and sister than anything, in fact he's going to send Lavender a request for a date day after tomorrow," Hermione rushes to assure the fifteen year old Harry Potter.

"Why would you want to love someone like me," Harry asks softly as he can't help but smile at her words.

"You make me happy, you always have. I don't know how much time I have Harry, and I know I can't expect you to trust me. I seem like a complete stranger, but you have to save yourself tonight, you have to live. If not for yourself, think of me; think of the Weasley's, think of all of us who love you with all our hearts, please Harry live. I don't want to live without you in my life. I hate waking up and knowing I won't ever hear your voice, see your face, see your eyes, I hate that I will never be with you again. please don't die," Hermione tells him sobbing all the while and before she can say anything else the white light surrounds her again taking her away from the one place she has been the happiest she has been in over ten years, with Harry.

Harry watches her disappear with a deep sadness in his young heart he knows she didn't mean to place there. He looks down at his lap to find the book still laying there; he looks down at his watch to find it is only seven and with a shrug he slowly opens the book and starts to read his most darkest and hidden secrets. Knowing by the end of his stay here tonight he has a choice to make, to live or to let someone murder him and destroy the lives of all he holds dear.

_NOOOOOOOOO_, her mind screams in heartbroken sobs as then blinding light slowly fades. She knows her time with Harry is over and she can't help but feel he didn't trust her and that he has once again died leaving her with nothing to look forward to. "I failed," she whispers painfully.

Slowly but very reluctantly she opens her eyes to find she is once again at the Burrow as she hand been before he journey to the past. Leaning back in the chair she closes her eyes again fighting against the tears she doesn't want to cry. She knows if Molly catches her crying the two of them will be at it for hours. The kitchen door bangs closed causing her to jump out of her thoughts and the chair as she twists in her spot to see who is coming in at this late an hour.

As she takes in the visitor her eyes widen with shock as she jumps out of the chair and turns to face the man before her. A man that has been dead for the past eight years, "Pro," she gulps and tires again, "Professor Dumbledore," she says in stunned question. Not only at the fact that the aged man is standing before her, but that he is holding a child of maybe three or four years of age in his arms.

"Lily," Albus says looking at the child in his arms, "Go out side and tell Grandma Molly to tell your dad it's happened," he asks knowing the child doesn't understand what is going on.

"But Grandpa," Lily whines, "You promised me a cookie," she says batting her eyelashes in a begging fashion.

Albus chuckles at this, "And you will get one, but go and tell your Grandma," he says placing her on the ground, "Off with you now," he says watching the young child take off out the door and then turns to look at the shocked lady before him. "It's alright Hermione," he says soothingly.

"You're," she gulps again as she closes her eyes and shakes her head, "You're not real, you're not here, you're still dead, when I open my eyes you will be gone," she says to herself trying to convince her mind it isn't hallucinating. Slowly she opens her eyes to find a highly amused Albus Dumbledore standing in front of her. "How," She squeaks out in question as she drops down to the floor unceremoniously still looking at the aged man before her.

"It worked," Albus says walking over to sit down on the couch beside the stunned woman.

"Worked," she repeats with a squeak.

"Yes," Albus says looking at her over his half moon glasses.

"He didn't believe me," she cries as the tears return, "he had no reason to believe me, I didn't even tell him who I was," she laments.

"He may not have believed what you were saying, but he believed in you," Albus reassures her as he places his hand softly on her shaking shoulder. "He's never told me what made him do as you asked that night, but I do know he did. He did the only thing he could think off that night," he says knowing this is a lot to take in.

"What," Hermione asks in a whisper loving the fact he is there to help to sooth her broken soul.

"Get to you. He went back to the house and faked like he was drinking the poison they intended for him to drink. He went upstairs acting sick and waited until he knew it was safe to assume the others were asleep before throwing on his father's cloak and taking his belongings with him he made his way to Magnolia Crescent where he summoned the Knight Bus," he starts to explain what he knows happened that night.

"He wasn't there when the attacked happened," Hermione asks hopefully.

"No," Albus agrees with a shake of his head. "He was in fact at your house where he was talking with you about what had happened in the park," he explains as the door in the kitchen opens admitting a very concerned Molly Weasley.

"Are you alright dear," Molly asks kneeling slowly beside the still crying woman.

"Did you tell him," Albus asks as he watches Molly take Hermione into her waiting arms.

"Yes," Molly says as she gently rocks the young woman side to side, "he was still at her parents and is on his way as we speak," she informs Albus.

The door to the kitchen opens and this time Ron enters, "Lily is asking for that cookie you promised her," he says and then stops as he sees the way his mother and Hermione are sitting. "Umm, sorry," he says blushing.

"It's alright Ron," Albus says with a twinkle in his eyes. "She just returned from visiting Harry," he says.

"Visiting Harry," Ron repeats in question, "But, he's at her parents picking them up for the party, why would she be visiting him," he says confused and then instantly looks down at Hermione upon hearing her gasp. "What," he asks looking at her wide eyes. Suddenly he understands, "You mean in the past," he asks looking to his former Headmaster who nods his head in amusement. "And she didn't know," he asks still trying to figure things out.

"No," Albus says with amusement.

"Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to go and find my wife and kids now," he says taking a step out of the kitchen and all but turns around and runs out of the kitchen. On his way out he could be heard saying, "No dad, Bill, I don't think it would be a good idea to go in there."

"He has kids," Hermione asks turning to Molly, and then what she just heard slowly sinks in, "Arthur and Bill are alive," she asks in a stunned voice.

"Yes dear," Molly assures her.

Hermione can't take it, "I have to see them," she says as she unsteadily pushes herself off of the floor and makes her way outside. She sees the little girl Albus had in his arms, in Arthur's arms as Bill tickles her mercilessly. Hermione can't help but smile at the picture this creates as Albus and Molly make their way to her side. "Whose little girl is that," She asks knowing she hasn't seen a more beautiful child in her life.

"Her name is Lily Hermione Potter," Molly says to Hermione's shock.

"Harry's," Hermione gulps almost painfully hating the fact Harry is married and she doesn't have the chance to be with him.

"And yours being that you are his wife," Albus finishes.

"Mine," She almost squeals in shock.

Molly smiles at this, "Yep," she says, "And tonight is her third birthday, her father is picking up her Grandma and Grandpa Granger's," she answers in explanation for everyone to be there at the Burrow.

Hermione slowly looks around taking in the sights around her, her eyes shift from familiar face to familiar face. Remus Lupin, Percy and Penelope, Fred and George and their wives Angelina and Katie, Ron and Lavender and four kids, Ginny and Neville and their two children, Charlie and his wife Fleur, a woman she doesn't know is standing next to Bill and Arthur as they continue to torment her, HER, daughter. "And today is the Twenty-Forth of July," she asks as her eyes continue to linger on her daughter.

"Yes it is," Molly agrees knowing this must be difficult for the young woman.

"Harry and I are married," she asks knowing she sounds stupid but can't help it.

"Going on nine years," Albus confirms with a nod.

"MUM, WHERE'S HERMIONE," a worried and concerned voice calls out from behind them and to the side of Molly.

Molly smiles at the concern in the voice, "Right here dear," she calls back as she steps out of the way of Hermione.

Hermione looks at the source of the voice and finds her breath catching in her throat, Harry is making his way towards her and to her he never looked so handsome in his life. And to make things better, he's hers. Slowly the shock of seeing him wears off and she takes off at a dead run for the man who holds her heart. Harry sees her running and he quickly looks at his Mother-In-Law before taking off for his wife. They meet in the middle, arms thrown around each other, tears flowing freely from Hermione's eyes as she pulls back to look at her husband. "I love you Harry James Potter," she cries out.

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger Potter," Harry returns just before claiming her lips in a soul healing kiss.

"Daddy," a little voice calls pulling at his pant leg.

Harry reluctantly releases his wife from their kiss and looks down at their daughter, "Yes dear," he asks softly as he bends down to pick her up and then throws his other arm around his still crying wife, though he is pleased to see the beautiful smile gracing her face.

"Grandpa Albus promised me a cookie and he hasn't given me one," Lily laments.

Hermione can't help but laugh at this, "Did he now," Harry asks smiling at the interaction.

"Mummy, daddy's making fun of me," Lily whines looking to Hermione who can't help but feel like her world has just been completed.

"I am not," Harry complains as he slowly places her on the ground, "And if you want that cookie you better go bug Grandpa Albus for it," he says in whisper and then laughs as Lily takes off towards the grinning Albus. Harry stands up and pulls Hermione into a hug, "Hello again," he whispers into her ear.

"I have never been so happy in my life," Hermione laughs as she pulls him closer to her.

"Then I guess you don't want me to remind you that we're expecting another baby," he whispers softly as he gently nibbles on her earlobe.

Hermione laughs louder as she pushes him slightly away, "Really," she asks hopefully. Harry nods his head in agreement and Hermione pulls her husband into a fierce kiss to rival all she had ever known before. She has never been happier in her life and she knows it is only going to get better from here on out.

Molly looks down at the two sleeping figures and smiles at how much one person could change the course of time. Okay, maybe two people. Slowly she stands up and tucks the little youngsters in before making her way back down stairs to see her family talking and laughing happily, the threat of death years behind them. Thanks to Harry and his sacrifices and hardships, then again she knows he would never accept this praise onto himself, he would say his family helped him all along the way. She knows better, she knows they couldn't help him in that last battle and she is ever so thankful he survived.

"Require a story, did they," Hermione asks looking up to see Molly making her way down.

_Hermione,_ Molly thought, it was a blessing when she was able to remember both timelines, she remembers what it was like to live without the man of her life and then she is also blessed with the memories of their time together, memories of their daughter's life, "Yeah you know how they are," she answers with a smile.

"Do we ever," Harry teases as he wraps his arms around his wife and presses a gentle kiss on her head.

"Bless them," Arthur says looking up at his wife knowing she loves having family home. It seems to him Hermione and Harry, are the only ones who seem to understand this as they are the only ones who visit often.

Molly takes her place beside her husband and with a gentle smile and a heart full of love she looks at two of her adopted children, "So what should we talk about," she asks.

Hermione looks up at her husband with love in her eyes asking for permission, Harry nods his head, "Well maybe we should talk about whether we want the name to be, Jane Molly or Molly Jane if it's a girl or David Arthur or Arthur David if it's a boy," she says beaming happiness only an expecting mother could.

"You're not," Molly gasps happily.

"We are," both Harry and Hermione answers as one.

And so the story goes on, though there is no such thing as happily ever after this comes close enough to it.

Fin


End file.
